Hidden Knight
by Youre.Kidding.Me
Summary: ONESHOT ONLY. Rosalie is running-running far, far away. But shes being chased. will someone come and help her? Or will she be caught? Read and see
1. Chapter 1

**ONESHOT ONLY**

She ran off, fast.

But all she could do was run.

Run from her captor.

There was nowhere to hide.

Just like he said.

The vast expanse of field carried on in front of her.

And yet, just like that, she was in the city.

Her blond hair flew out in the wind, sticking out in the dark streets.

She didn't dare look back.

She turned a corner, and stopped as a large dark figure appeared under a lamppost.

_Please, please don't let it be him _she begged silently to whatever God was listening.

She heard footsteps behind her, and she span around, keeping her back to the wall and both men in her sights.

She could hear James' laboured breathing from where she kicked him in the chest.

But she couldn't tell who it was coming from.

She looked over at the figure under the lamppost, and decided to take a risk.

_Please be someone safe. Please don't be him._

She got closer to the figure, and when she got close enough to make out some figures, she was sure it wasn't him.

Looking into his eyes she could tell that i definitely wasn't him.

He didn't have the malicious glint in his eyes, didn't have the pure obsession showing that made people recoil in fear.

He was safe.

He looked back into her eyes, and she could see the warmth there, the loving kindness.

She could also see the protectiveness.

A shiver ran down her spine, but not a bad one.

In her eyes, he saw the fear running through her, caused by the scrawny little man behind them both.

He saw her beautiful misunderstood soul when no one else did.

When she got close enough, he pulled her behind his back, away from the lunatic that could barely pass as human.

James got closer to them both, fully intending to get Rosalie back.

But he was no match for Emmett.

James knew this, which was why he called Royce out of the shadows.

Emmett could feel Rosalie start shaking violently, and signalled to Jasper, his partner on the police force, to come out of the shadows.

Rosalie span around at the sound of footsteps, wondering who else James could of called in, and Emmett rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb reassuringly.

Jasper came up and stood next to Rosalie, and to an outsider it would look like some sort of showdown out of a bad movie.

But it wasn't for a bad movie, it was real.

It was real, and it was dangerous.

Royce was closer to Emmett than James was, and he darted forward like an angry snake aiming for Rosalie.

Jasper was faster, like a bullet out of a gun, and he brought Royce to the ground.

Police rules didn't matter to anyone at that moment in time.

Edward turned came out of an alley across the street, taking Jaspers place by Rosalie, since Jasper himself was preoccupied.

James glared at Edward and Emmett, his face turning controlling as he looked at Rosalie.

But she wasn't afraid. Not anymore. Not with the beautiful stranger standing in front of her.

Not with the beautiful stranger anywhere around her.

James saw the change come across her, knew the game was up. But he wasn't giving up.

She would be his at any cost.

Emmett saw the change in his demeanor, saw the determination written across his face, and lunged towards him, trusting Edward with the goddess like blonde behind them both.

James darted out of the way, but Emmett was faster.

He may have been in the police force, but that didn't mean he hadn't run with gangs when he was younger.

Well, he may not have been on the police force, if they knew that is, but they don't.

However the skills he picked up were very helpful.

He grabbed James' legs, bashing them into the side of a brick building.

Emmett's steel skin felt nothing. James' soft flab did.

A shattered scream was heard echoing throughout the streets, before Emmett shut him up.

He lifted him up with one hand, and half dragged, half carried James to the police cruiser sitting just round the corner.

Edward helped Jasper handcuff Royce, and Emmett carried him to the cruiser the same way he did James.

Rosalie watched in shock, not realising that they were cops, but resisted her instinct to run.

When you grow up like she has, all you know how to do, all your instincts are telling you to do, is to run.

Emmett looked back at her, realising that something was not right, and started walking towards her cautiously.

Rosalie struggled to move her legs, but as she did, and she went forward to meet him.

Their hands entwined, and Edward and Jasper got into the cruiser talking and ignoring Emmett and Rosalie's little moment.

Emmett looked at Rosalie and knew everything would change.

Rosalie looked at Emmett and knew she would be safe.

He was her Hidden Knight.

**Review please i like to know what people think x**


	2. Poll Notice

I have put a poll up on my profile – please vote!


End file.
